List of vehicles in Bully
The following is a list of vehicles found in Bully. Drivable Vehicles Bike ::Main Article: Bikes Jimmy builds progressively better BMX bikes as part of his Shop class. In addition to the BMXs, there are several kinds of bikes found around Bullworth. Jimmy can steal bikes from students and townspeople, although he cannot store stolen bikes in garages. Go-Kart The Go-Kart is a vehicle obtainable after completing the 5 go-kart races at the carnival and the 3 street races. The final street race is unlocked after Chapter 5. The go-kart is the fastest drivable vehicle in the game, and can outrun any authority figure chasing Jimmy even on motorbikes (but only if traveling in a straight line) and can knock out a nerd in four hits. The go-kart will appear in any colour that is randomly picked by the computer at the garage. It only appears at the school garage. Also, if Jimmy leaves it unattended it is usually stolen within a couple of in-game hours. The Go-Kart is lightweight, and as such, is prone to flipping over when ridden over bumps at top speed, or when driven down from a certain height. A glitch may thus occur where the go-kart will bounce around endlessly, forcing the player to restart the game. It compensates for it with excellent ramming power, and it can knock over people riding on mopeds and bicycles, although it is not realistic due to its light frame and mass. Moped The Moped is a two-wheel vehicle, and the third fastest vehicle in the game. It is illegal to ride them without a helmet, and if the police see Jimmy without a helmet on while riding one they will pursue and try to bust him (helmets are available either from winning a go-kart race or a bike race). This is the only engine-powered vehicle that Jimmy can steal. Jimmy can steal mopeds from the townsfolk in the same way he can steal bikes, but he gets a full trouble meter instantly for doing so. However, mopeds are relatively rare on the streets, and are almost never seen in New Coventry and Blue Skies. He can't keep mopeds he steals in the garage. He can permanently obtain one from the prize tent at the Carnival for 75 tickets. Although the ones driven by the townsfolk come in many colors, the one Jimmy wins is always off-white. The moped is a stable vehicle despite it having only two wheels. It is virtually impossible to make it flip over, but crashing will throw Jimmy off the vehicle. Speed and performance are mostly decent, but if Jimmy drives over a certain speed the handling decreases significantly. You can enter the moped in bike races. Skateboard The Skateboard is a standard skateboard, given to Jimmy by Bucky Pasteur after the mission Defend Bucky is completed. It is found in Jimmy's inventory, and is not as fast as the bikes, go-kart or moped on flat concrete. It is useless on grass, sand, snow and rough terrain. It is the only vehicle where its top speed is a variable depending on the elevation. Riding mower The riding mower is a vehicle used by Jimmy during detention when he mows the lawns at Bullworth, and when he does the Lawn Mowing job. Also, during the mission Revenge on Mr. Burton, it is used to tip over the porta-potty Mr. Burton is inside. It is the slowest vehicle in the game. Its maximum speed is only slightly faster than running speed, and it accelerates slowly. The only time that Jimmy can drive the riding mower around Bullworth freely is directly after Revenge on Mr. Burton, however, he cannot keep it in a garage. Non-Drivable Vehicles Bulldozer A yellow bulldozer, can sometimes be found driving around the southern areas of Blue Skies Industrial Park. If Jimmy is hit by one, he is automatically Knocked Out Cars There are several varieties of cars that can be seen around the town of Bullworth. He can't drive them, but he can skitch a ride while skateboarding by hanging onto the bumper. Generally drivers will slow to avoid hitting Jimmy or any other pedestrian, but he can be damaged by a moving car, and knocked out if he hits it hard enough. If Jimmy attacks a car, its driver will get out and chase him. Police Motorcycle Officer Monson uses a police motorcycle when on duty patrolling the Bullworth streets. If he parks it, any authority figure may get on it and use it to chase Jimmy, and Russell drives one in the mission Busting In, Part I. They are too fast for Jimmy to escape from in any vehicle other than the go-kart. School bus An ordinary school bus that appears when Jimmy goes to a bus stop. It will take Jimmy immediately to Bullworth Academy. It also moves the in game clock forward depending on where the player caught the bus. It never appears in free roam, even after dropping Jimmy off. The Bus driver who appears to be driving it is graphically part of the vehicle rather than an actual character. Jimmy is always the only person, besides the driver, on the bus. The sign at the bus stops say "BW Transit", presumably standing for Bullworth Transit. de:Autos in Bully Category:Lists